


Buffy Tells It All

by farrafella



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farrafella/pseuds/farrafella
Summary: Cyrus doesn't understand why he has gotten over Jonah, but Buffy knows him a lot better than he knows himself.





	Buffy Tells It All

Cyrus had never been particularly good at parsing his emotions, surprising considering he had four therapists for parents. He had been crushing on Jonah for years before he could put a name to the feeling that swelled in his chest every time he saw the boy. It took him nearly as long to figure out that those feelings had disappeared. In all the confusion of his ‘stuff’ the knowledge that he liked Jonah, despite the trials and tribulations of liking that obtuse boy, had been a sort of respite. It was something he knew about himself. ‘My name is Cyrus and I like Jonah’. However, now that he no longer hung on Jonah’s every word or analysed his most minute facial expressions, Cyrus was more confused than ever. Just why did he not like him any more? Obviously he still thought he was cute, but that special something had vanished. Just why had he not noticed it earlier?

As Cyrus stared blankly at Jonah’s locker as if it could answer his many queries, Buffy came bounding over with Andi in tow.

“What’s up Cyrus? Did Jonah’s locker do something to you?”

“Nothing but refuse to still my heart from all this internal confusion.”

Buffy looked like she was going to start interrogating him so he quickly followed with, “Like why aren’t we at the Spoon eating baby taters instead of stuck in math class.”

Buffy let it slide, but she still had that telling glint in her eye that suggested interrogation at a later date. Andi didn't seem to be listening – something had probably happened with Jonah or Walker or some other mysterious man. Why couldn't Cyrus have as many men throwing themselves at him as Andi did? That Reed guy had been cute and perhaps flirtatious, but Cyrus like his guys strictly gun-less.

 

-

 

They slid into a booth by the window at the Spoon, ceremoniously glanced over the menu before inevitably ordering baby taters.

Cyrus was in the midst of a particularly dramatic act of tater theatre when the bell chimed and TJ sidled up to the table, customary cheeky smile lighting up his face.

“Hey Cyrus! Buffy…Andi.”

When he looked at Buffy his expression quivered slightly. Until Walker had turned up Cyrus had wondered if something was about to develop between the two of them. They would be the perfect classic enemy to lovers trope loved by heterosexual media. Maybe TJ still liked Buffy despite the fact she was all but in a relationship.

“So Cyrus, I was going to message but are you free this Sunday?”

Andi and Buffy were looking at him suspiciously, perhaps since the last time TJ had invited him to hang it had involved guns and all that illegal jazz.

“Don’t worry it won’t be like last time. Thought we could hang just the two of us at my house.”

Something twisted in Cyrus’ chest at the words ‘just the two of us’ partnered with the hopeful look TJ was shooting him.

“Just let me check with my extensive group of friends if I’ve got anything going on. Buffy, Andi, do we have plans this fine Sunday?”

Andi opened her mouth to say something but Buffy whacked her in the chest, hard, and chimed, “Nope. Nothing. At. All.”

Andi looked confused but nodded along. No one contradicts Buffy when she seems to be up to anything, not that Cyrus had a clue what it was this time.

“Cool! I’ll text you the details later. See you guys.”

TJ headed over to a table in the corner where a group of guys, who all seemed so much cooler that Cyrus, were chatting away. One of them patted TJ on the back all manly-like when he scooted into the booth. Cyrus really wondered why TJ always wanted to hang out with his boring old self.

Turning to Buffy, he asked, “What was that about?”

“Nothing,” she said with a smile that suggested the exact opposite. Andi looked as confused as Cyrus felt so the mystery of Buffy’s agenda would have to remain unsolved.

 

-

 

Jonah ran across the field, chasing a Frisbee like a loyal golden retriever, and Cyrus once again pondered his attraction to him, or lack thereof. They boy’s eyes twinkled and his hair flopped in dazzling slow motion like something out of a low budget rom-com, yet Cyrus’ heart was still. He just felt happy at how well his friend was playing in the match. The Ultimate Frisbee summer camp had really done wonders for Jonah’s confidence, even if it had been detrimental to his relationship with Andi.

Jonah was still cute, but a cute boy he wanted to support emotionally not hold hands with under an infinite night sky. Ah, the mysteries of the heart.

Cyrus spotted Buffy in the distance an waved her over, “What are you doing here? And where’s Andi?”

“Looking for you. She had something wedding related to do with Celia so I figured it was the perfect time to capture you.”

“Capture?” Cyrus was suddenly regretting waving her over. Buffy was his best friend but god she is terrifying when on a mission.

“So what was that inner turmoil Jonah’s locker wasn’t answering for you?”

Honestly Cyrus should have been surprised that he was even slightly surprised she remembered. Buffy is like an elephant, never forgetting anything. Except unlike an elephant in that she could bring it up later and torture you about it. Well, two can play at this game.

“Why were you acting so weird when TJ invited me to hang?”

“I asked first.”

“Fine, I was thinking about Jonah.”

Buffy looked confused, “I thought you said you were over him?”

“I am. That's why I’m confused. Why am I over him? I can’t figure out why or when it happened.”

Buffy grinned knowingly, “Yes, so mysterious isn’t it.”

“Is that the odor of sarcasm I detect?”

“Perhaps.”

What had Buffy understood about his own emotions that he hadn’t himself? She really is the most astute member of the Good Hair Crew.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Maybe you answered it just now…”

Now Cyrus really didn’t have the beginning of a clue about what Buffy was alluding to. His confusion must have been written on his face as Buffy sighed, taking pity on him.

“So you and TJ… what’s that all about?”

“I told you he was the one who told the police about the gun. Do you still not want me to be friends with him?”

“No, no, no, not that. Are you sure you’re just friends or if perhaps potentially something more…”

Cyrus’ heart stuttered to a standstill. What? Him and TJ? No way, impossible, not a chance. There is no way TJ would ever be interested in him. Firstly, he is obviously straight – a straight straight guy. Double straight not even single straight. So much so that Cyrus still had not told him that he was gay for fear of how he would react. Although he felt guilty for thinking TJ could react badly, he was terrified of losing his hard-earned friend.

But wait. He had not doubted that he himself could be attracted to TJ. Was he attracted to TJ? He’s tall, attractive and always has the goofiest and cutest smile when they hang out. Naturally Cyrus found him attractive, but did he like him? He had never reacted to TJ the way he had when he was crushing on Jonah. It has always been easy and natural to talk with TJ. Sure his heart did stutter every once in a while but what is a guy to do when TJ is so cute. Oh god, he likes TJ. How had Buffy noticed before him?

Buffy just smiled as Cyrus’ world exploded inwardly.

“He doesn’t even know I like guys.”

“Then tell him and see how he reacts. Then you’ll know if he likes you too.”

“Or he’ll throw me out and never speak to me again. Nope, it’s impossible.”

“You should give him more credit and who knows maybe he’ll react well. Like really well.”

A black hole opened up at the prospect of TJ miraculously liking him back – no point thinking of the impossible.

“You should tell him on Sunday.”

He had been about to list the multitude of ways Buffy was delusional when Jonah bound over like his loyal golden retriever self.

“What’s up guys? Rare to see you at a match Buffy.”

“Oh I’m just blowing Cyrus’ mind – your average Thursday.”

Jonah laughed his trademark confused chuckle as Cyrus prayed to the heavens for crapper friends that did not make him confront his emotions.

 

-

 

By the end of school on Friday Cyrus was a characteristic nervous wreck. He really would have appreciated it if Buffy had not made him face his TJ-related feelings. He really likes TJ – like really, really likes TJ. It was different to Jonah, which had been more of a shallow idolatry crush. Cyrus knows TJ well and he really, really likes what he knows. Oh god, he was so screwed.

TJ bound up to remind him about Sunday at the end of the day. Cyrus natural panicked a let out a squeaky grunt, further lowering his chances of the boy ever being attracted to him even if he was not the straightest straight boy to ever be straight.

He spotted Buffy and Andi and felt the urge to sprint away on seeing the look on Buffy’s face. She was not going to let him get out of this.

“You ready for the weekend?”

“Nope.”

Buffy’s laugh was mildly maniacal.

 

-

 

Saturday was a complete write-off. Cyrus was so anxious about the following day and entirely unable to sit still. He finished his homework, cleared his room twice, watched some Netflix and still could not stop stressing about how on earth he was going to speak to TJ in actual sentences the next day, let alone say, ‘Oh hey I’m gay and have a big ol’ gay crush on you. Please don’t hate me.’

Cyrus was screwed – so, so, screwed.

He spent all of the time between dinner and bedtime trying to chose an outfit that said, ‘Hey we are just casual friendly friends,’ and not, ‘Hey I’m wildly in love with you please kiss me.’

He settled on a simple jeans and plaid combo before surrendering to the exhaustion of anxiety.

 

-

 

Cyrus awkwardly adjusted his collar before ringing the doorbell to TJ’s house. Suddenly paranoid he was the wrong house causing an angry old woman to emerge, he double-checked the address TJ had texted him. At that moment the boy in question swung open the door with his characteristic cute smile in place.

“Hey! Come in.”

He guided Cyrus through to the living room, chatting away, “My parents are out today so we have the whole place to ourselves. I wasn’t sure what you’d want to do so I have movies, games, board games, cards, and even chess. I also bought all kinds of snacks. I’ve only ever seen you eating muffins and baby taters so I wasn’t sure what you’d like.”

If TJ was not TJ super confident jock extraordinaire, Cyrus might have thought the other boy was nervous.

“It all looks great to me. How about we start with cards. Can you play Cheat?”

TJ relaxed, “You can’t play Cheat with two people idiot.”

“True. Go Fish?”

Their game of go fish somehow turned into a bizarre fight in which they flung cards at each other like shuriken, leaping behind furniture to dodge each deathly card. Their chess game similarly devolved into a chess piece version of Cyrus’ signature tater theatre. He could not help himself once he noticed how TJ’s eyes crinkled up adorably when he laughed. God, he was so gone for the boy.

Eventually they settled on the couch under a blanket with a pack of chips. Cyrus felt content and looking at TJ’s relaxed face a warm, fuzzy feeling welled in his chest.

TJ flashed him a smile and put on Jurassic World, “You like dinosaurs, don’t you?”

The warm feeling swelled in a crescendo to fortissimo. They sat in comfortable silence, as Chris Pratt looked hot and sweaty in beautiful HD glory.

Cyrus was in the middle of a daydream in which he met Chris Pratt at the Spoon and he had whisked him away on a dramatic, romantic dinosaur adventure when TJ broke his train of thought.

He started awkwardly, “So… you and Buffy?”

“Me and Buffy?”

“Like, what are you guys?”

Cyrus’ brain short-circuited at the mere suggestion that he and Buffy could ever be more than the bestest of pals. Once he realised what TJ’s words meant his heart plummeted. Of course, he knew it. TJ had a crush on Buffy. It was inevitable – she is beautiful, smart, funny and loves sports just like him.

“We’re just friends,” Cyrus couldn’t keep how glum he felt from bleeding through his works.

TJ frowned, “So you want to be with her? She is amazing, I get it.”

“No, no, no,” Cyrus waved his hands wildly, “Me and Buffy will never be anything but friends. 100%. Impossible. Not even in a parallel universe.”

Cyrus swore TJ’s expression lit up slightly.

“So are you interested in her then? I can help if you want?”

Even as he said the words Cyrus’ chest ached imagining the two together.

“No, no, no. I was just curious because you two are always together.”

“Well we are best friends.”

Wait, he wasn’t interested in Buffy? Why would he ask if he wasn’t? No, it couldn’t be possible. There is no way he asked because he is interested in Cyrus.

“I see,” Cyrus said neutrally before lapsing into silence one more. Only this time he could sense an unnamed tension in the air between them.

His mind flew from thought to thought at a hundred thoughts per second, never seeing one through to the end. Could TJ possibly like him? Had Buffy picked up on this as she had picked up on his own feelings? Is this why she was so insistent on Cyrus coming out to him? But what if he was wrong? What if he lost TJ’s friendship?

TJ started incessantly tapping his knee with his index finger. Cyrus glared at his face. He looked equally as tense. It was time to bite the baby tater-shaped bullet.

“So,” TJ jumped when Cyrus spoke, “There’s a reason why me and Buffy are 100% impossible.”

TJ turned his way and Cyrus couldn’t bear to make eye contact. Fiddling with the blanket he continued, “The reason is… it’s not that I don’t like just Buffy. I don’t like girls in general. I like boys.”

It was done. No taking back his words. His statement hovered awkwardly in the air between them before TJ burst in to laughter.

“All this time I was worried you like Buffy when you were really into dudes. Unbelievable.”

Cyrus wasn’t quite sure what his reaction meant. He had been prepared for awkwardness or disgust, but not for laughter.

Seeing his expression TJ controlled his giggles, “Don’t worry. I don’t care. Well I do care, but not in the way you’re worried I do.”

Cyrus just raised two confused eyebrows.

“I like you Cyrus. I like, like you. This whole Sunday was my elaborate plan to try and figure out if you liked me back.”

Cyrus’ body relaxed instantaneously, “Well I do. I do, I like you too.”

TJ’s lips spread in to the cutest most genuine smile and Cyrus wanted nothing more that to grab the boy and kiss him. However, unlike that time with Iris, it was a lot more terrifying now he actually wanted to. What if he messed up? He could not take the humiliation.

TJ had been having similar thoughts and leant forwards to peck Cyrus on the lips – just a quick, sweet kiss. Both of their cheeks burned red. Cyrus was very much on board for a lot more kisses in the foreseeable future. For now he just settled into TJ’s shoulder and returned to watching his other man, the handsome and rugged Chris Pratt. TJ smiled against his hair.

“Isn’t Chris Pratt just so hot?”

TJ chortled, “You have terrible taste.”

“Hey! I’ve picked you and I think you’re a great catch – perhaps even better than Chris Pratt. Perhaps.”

Twenty minutes later, as Chris Pratt dramatically dodged the claws of a vicious mutant dinosaur, a thought struck him.

“Wait, are we boyfriends?”

Laughing, TJ just squeezed him tighter, “Of course, Underdog.”

 

-

 

When Cyrus turned up to school on Monday Buffy was waiting at his locker with the spirit of interrogation in her eyes.

“Well, how did it go?”

Cyrus had barely opened his mouth to answer when TJ grabbed him from behind, swung him around and planted a dramatic kiss on his cheek. Cyrus was a big fan of this whole boyfriend thing.

“I’ll take that as ‘It went well Buffy.’ Thank you for enlightening me and improving my life every single day.”

Andi just looked on in confusion. She had missed a lot these past few weeks.


End file.
